


Your Smile

by softyuwin



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuwin/pseuds/softyuwin
Summary: When someone has captured your heart, they've captured your entire being; body, mind and soul. The air around them becomes brighter, and stars dance in their eyes...





	Your Smile

The stars,  
they’re in your eyes.

for every time u smile,  
that twinkle drives my heart wild.

I swear it's true,  
I can truly see the universe... whenever I look at you.

**Author's Note:**

> The way Jaebum looks at Youngjae honestly melts my heart, omg >.< Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
